super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalker (SRA)
Gigatron's greatest assasin. He is a powerful triple changer who unrelentingly hunts his prey. Appearance Stalker is a black and grey bot with one V shaped telescoptic eye. In robot mode his jaguar face rests on his chest and a cannon is on his shoulder. Abover his hands are his jaguar claws and his forearms and forelegs sport metal wheels. Personality Stalker is a relentless hunter, while others follow Gigatron out of respect or fear, Stalker follows him for the chance to hunt down worthy opponents. He is a warrior at heart and see the hunt as the Ultimate expression of battle, the place where true worth is determined. Stalker is powerful but not arrogant like most Darkcons, while he thinks highly of himself, he refuses to underestimate his opponents. Abilities Weapons Tech and Abilities *Proton Cannon: More powerful than the Proton Ray, the upgrade is the range and piercing capability. It is his shoulder mounted cannon. *Vulcan Cannons: Arising out of his arms, these high calibur guns shoot 'streaker' bullets which melt through armor. *Telescoptic eye: His modified eye can see great distances *High Heat Claws: His claws can be used in combat, heating up to melt through metal. *Scrapper: Stalker can attach his slave to his arm to use as a weapon in combat. Beast Mode In beast mode, Stalker becomes a robotic jaguar with a cannon on his back and wheels on his forelimbs. Weapons Tech and Abilities *Proton Cannon: More powerful than the Proton Ray, the upgrade is the range and piercing capability. It is his back mounted cannon. *High Heat Claws: His claws can be used in combat, heating up to melt through metal. *Senses: His senses are at their best in Jaguar mode. Vehicle Mode In Vehicle mode Stalker becomes a tank with a big cat head on the front, he moves on wheels instead of tracks which are morphed from his limbs. Weapons Tech and Abilities *Proton Cannon: More powerful than the Proton Ray, the upgrade is the range and piercing capability. In vehicle mode it is at its most powerful Transformation *Vehicle to Robot: His jaguar head extends out of the tank and folds forwar becoming chest armor. On his front set of wheels, they turn to the side at the joint, becoming shoulders as the wheels collapse into the forearms and his hands pop out at the base. His back set of wheel do something similar becoming legs as his cannon moves to his left shoulder. *Beast to Robot: Similar to previous, the shoulders turn forward and the hips move back and legs become humanoid *Beast to Vehicle: Shoulders now point forward forward and the wheel expand and come out of the arms, the cat head collapses into the body as the back legs also change and link of with the front legs as the cat goes down on its stomach. His tail also disappears into his body. History Stalker is a veteran of the great war during which time he defeated Scrapper and placed his spark and Brain Module into his current body. At the war conclusion he went into hiding like other Darkcons but now he has been sent on missions to kill Primes. Trivia *Was created thanks to the ideas of user Zombiejiger. Category:Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Transformers